A vehicle is an apparatus that moves in a direction desired by a user riding therein. A representative example of a vehicle is an automobile.
A vehicle typically includes various lamps. For example, a vehicle typically includes a head lamp for illuminating a forward area of the vehicle, a rear combination lamp, and a fog lamp.
Such lamps for a vehicle may be classified as lamps for facilitating visibility for a driver (e.g., a head lamp and a fog lamp), and lamps for notifying a simple signal (e.g., a rear combination lamp).